Using test instruments developed by Center personnel, various education formats will be utilized to educate patients with rheumatoid arthritis about their disease, and to test both short-term and long-term effects this education has on their compliance with therapy, response to therapy, self-concepts, and depression scales, in a controlled single-blind study. Similar controlled comparisons will be made of the role of group counseling for male patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Basic educational modules dealing with the diagnosis and management of musculoskeletal syndromes will be developed and tested for efficacy on physicians and other health professionals, including members of the Family Practice Residency Program of the Medical College, the Department of Public Health Nursing in Milwaukee County, and the Visiting Nurse Association of Milwaukee County. A resources manual for patients with arthritis will be distributed by providers to their patients, and the patients entered into a Center registry. At intervals over a one-year period, the patients will be contacted, either in person or by phone questionnaire, to ascertain whether the manual has been used, and if it has been used unsuccessfully, the reasons hampering successful use. Cost-effectiveness of the manual will be analyzed by the Department of Biostatistics at the Medical College of Wisconsin. Center personnel will develop a continuing outreach program with a clinical facility remote from the Milwaukee metropolitan area, and conduct continuing education programs and teaching clinics at that institution throughout the year. The success of the effort will be ascertained by pre- and post-testing. In addition, the Center will support research of two new investigators: "Collagen Biosynthesis in experimental Osteoarthritis" by Herman Cheung, Ph.D.; "Pyrophosphate Metabolism in Arthritis" by Lawrence M. Ryan, M.D.